


Lo Que Más Importa

by Amaria4565



Series: Guardian Angel Au [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls AU, Guardian Angel, Guardian Angel AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria4565/pseuds/Amaria4565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford siempre fue consciente de que importa más en su vida, creía saber que era necesario en ella para ser exitoso, aceptado y feliz, pensó que la destrucción de su proyecto era lo que arruinaría su futuro, alejándolo de lo que siempre deseó, pero eso, le enseñó las coasa que no había sido capaz de entender, finalmente entendiendo que lo que quería realmente era lo que más importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Que Más Importa

 

Stanford no es capaz de comprender porque su proyecto no funcionó, su pie pisaba algo y lo recogió, de inmediato encontró una explicación, su ira creció que tuvo que dejar pasar unas horas, en un intento de calmarse y no lanzarse encima de su gemelo, aunque podría ser fácilmente vencido, regreso a casa exigiendo una explicación, obteniendo como respuesta que fue un accidente, lo que su hermano dijo hizo que su ira reapareciera, se negó a escuchar explicaciones, todo era mentira, lo empujo al sillón, su grito atrajo a su padre, que quería saber que fue lo que Stan hizo, ni siquiera pudo hablar, cuando minutos más tarde, su gemelo termino afuera de la casa, Ford pudo escuchar una discusión, se asomó por la ventana, para ver lo que pasaba, Stanley le pidió que no permitiera lo que su padre pensaba, pero cerro las cortinas, luego la puerta fue cerrada.

Stan se quedó de pie mirando la ventana de la habitación que compartió con su hermano, luego su visión se dirigió al piso. "Lo siento" Murmuró aferrándose con fuerza a la cinta de la mochila.

Luego de ello subió al auto y desapareció en silencio, Stanford fue capaz de escuchar esa disculpa, por más débil que fue, lo escuchó, aunque no pudo escuchar la partida de su hermano, la sintió, una sensación de vacío abarcó su cuerpo, de pronto respirar era difícil, su rostro se llenó de lágrimas, no comprende el motivo de su tristeza, se sentó en el piso, con la espalda en la pared, sus piernas en el pecho y sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, comenzó a pensar porque se sentía triste.

Primero creyó que era porque ya no tenía la oportunidad de ir a la mejor escuela en todo el país, esa idea solo duro unos segundos, su visión se dirigió a las fotografías sobre la mesa, de él y su hermano, era por eso, ese era la razón por la que se sentía tan deprimido, se levantó y bajo por las escaleras, mirando por si alguien estaba abajo, era una suerte que no hubo nadie que se diera cuenta que salía, dejó la casa de forma silenciosa, no importaba, nadie notará que se fue.

Comenzó su búsqueda, sus pasos eran lentos, de pronto tenía frío, sujetó su abrigo con fuerza, sus manos temblaban de forma violenta y no puede hacer nada para controlarlo, las personas que pasaban cerca de él lo miraban con sorpresa, no era normal ver a una persona con un abrigo en verano, la sensación en su cuerpo empeoró terriblemente, su visión se hizo peor de lo habitual, el mundo daba vueltas y lo mareaba el mirar el piso, se apoyó en la pared tratando de controlar esas sensaciones que lo destruían, era doloroso inhalar el aire normal, se volvió muy complicado mantenerse de pie, siguió avanzando, sus piernas apenas respondían, ni siquiera podían llamarse pasos, prácticamente arrastraba los pies en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba por completo, estaba desesperado, no lo veía por ningún lado, la sensación de frío en su cuerpo era similar a estar enterrado en la nieve, ya no era fácil mantenerse levantado, solo deseaba descansar.

Stanley se apoyaba en uno de los grandes cables que sostienen el puente, de pronto inhaló el aire profundamente, no había notado que no respiraba correctamente, ni que lo necesitaba, se sentía mejor, sus ojos miraban el agua tranquila debajo de él, le daba calma presenciar el mar, sintió alguien detrás de él, estremeciéndose al notar quien era.

"Stanley" Una voz débil y triste llamó. "¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Tú qué crees que hago?" Preguntó fríamente sin darse la vuelta, manteniendo su atención en el mar. "Desaparezco de tu vida"

"¡No!…" Tuvo que contener un grito de dolor, en cambio solo salió un gruñido. "No lo hagas" Cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía desvanecerse.

"Debo alejarme de ti, así…" Se detuvo sintiendo una punzada de dolor al pensar porque lo hacía. "Así serás feliz" Dijo caminando más a la orilla.

"Piensa en mamá" Eso consiguió hacer que se detuviera. "Ella te ama" Dijo Ford tratando de convencerlo. "¿Qué hay de papá?" Con eso dio otro paso, dejando menos distancia para recorrer. "Él te ama, a su extraña e inusual forma, pero lo hace"

Ninguno de sus argumentos parecía disuadir a su hermano de la decisión de irse, no podría ver a su gemelo irse de su vida para siempre, no después de lo que ahora sabe. "¿Qué hay de mí, Stanley?" Preguntó señalándose a sí mismo.

Stanley finalmente volteó al escuchar eso, su corazón sintió culpa al ver lágrimas en el rostro de la otra persona presente. "¿Piensas dejarme solo?" Su cuerpo temblaba ante ese pensamiento. "¡No quiero, no quiero!"

Stan solo observó a su hermano mayor, negar con la cabeza una y otra vez, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. "Stanley, ¡Te amo!" Grito con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y sus ojos rojos al igual que su rostro.

Hubo silencio, hasta que un suspiro proveniente del menor lo interrumpió. "Yo también te amo" Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Stanford se río ante eso, y camino hacia la otra persona, sujetó el rostro de Stan con sus manos haciendo que él lo mirase, Ford tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. "No, Stanley" Una risa débil se escapó de su garganta. "Yo te amo"

Antes de poder de objetar algo en su defensa, Stan sintió que alguien lo besaba, solo que existía un problema, era su hermano quien lo hacía, de hecho, eso ni era un problema, eran muchos, estaba mal en muchos sentidos, pero la sensación de que no era malo era muy fuerte, era como si así debía ser, como si así siempre debió haber sido, al diablo si estaba mano ante los demás, era algo que lo hacía sentir feliz y si era de esa forma, no puede ser tan malo.

Unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo, atrayendo a Ford hacia a Stan, la acción sorprendió al mayor, quien realmente no esperaba algo así, pero aún así envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stan, besándole con felicidad de que no rechazó lo que sentía, estaba muy consciente de los problemas que implicaba en ese momento y en el futuro, luego vería eso, nadie lo iba a alejar de la persona que amaba.

Caminaron en silencio, dirigiéndose a la playa, se veía muy diferente durante la noche, la brisa fría del mar provocó que Stanford se estremeciera, mientras su hermano no parece inmutarse ante eso, cada uno se sentó en un columpio, Ford se mecía suavemente, mientras el otro se quedó quieto, era claro que piensa en algo, el mayor se sentía feliz.

"Lamento haber arruinado tu vida" La tristeza era muy evidente en la voz del menor.

El menor se sorprendió mucho al ver una sonrisa en el otro rostro. "Tú no arruinaste mi vida, Stanley" Los ojos de Ford miraban el cielo lleno de estrellas y una luna, carente de alguna nube que obstruyera su visión de un cielo brillante. "Me hiciste darme cuenta de lo que más importa" Dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a Stan.

Stanley miro la arena un momento, sabía que era lo más importante para Ford ahora, era él, su rostro podía ser de un color rojo en ese momento, sonrió mientras sus manos sujetaban los cables que mantenían al columpio en su lugar, tal vez, a partir de ese día había perdido a Stanford, él nunca volvería a ser su hermano, por suerte, ante la ida de un integrante de su familia, llegó una persona, que llenaría de felicidad y amor real su vida, que le amará por el resto de su vida y seguramente jamás se iría.

Ante las demás personas seguiría siendo su hermano, pero ante él era la persona que se quedará a su lado por siempre, estaba mal ese sentimiento, era aún increíble que Ford lo amara, por algún motivo siente que siempre ha sido de esa manera, ahora conocía más que nunca, se hacía consiente del porque seguía vivo, ya que realmente Stan ni siquiera debería existir.

"Sabes que solo tú deberías estar vivo" La voz de Stan hizo voltear a su hermano.

"Sí, estoy consciente de eso"

Era algo muy remarcado por su madre el hecho de que Stanley no debería estar vivo, eso eran ideologías creadas por los doctores, de milagrosa forma, ambos sobrevivieron y no hubo consecuencias, bien, si las hubo, solo que en Stanford era más visible, en el menor, los efectos eran escondidos, solo su gemelo sabía que cosa los hace diferente de los demás.

"Ahora entiendo porque estoy con vida"

"¿Por qué?"

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, el aire se volvía más frío, Stanford miraba con asombro a su hermano. "Protegerte" Dijo con calma, manteniendo su atención en el mar.

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo que protegerte, siempre lo he hecho, pero con esa inteligencia tuya" Dijo golpeando con suavidad la cabeza de Ford. "Solo conseguirás meternos a ambos en problemas"

"¡Oye! Eso no es…" Se detuvo al ver la expresión de la otra persona. "Si, quizás tengas razón, pero, ¿Qué ocurrirá contigo?"

"Por lo que sé, no puedo volver a casa"

"¿Me seguirás a la escuela?"

"No puedo dejarte solo, así que lo haré"

Algo preocupaba a Stanford, era visible en su rostro, se levantó y se acercó al mar, el agua retrocedía y avanzaba de forma constante, se sentó en la arena, en el lugar donde estaba, el agua debía mojarlo, pero no pasó, el líquido era repelido y no lo tocaba.

"Algo te preocupa" Aseguró Stanley.

Ford podía sentir que está justo detrás de él, asintió lentamente, mirando el agua que no lo moja. "¿Puedes decirme?"

"Es que… no sé cómo será el futuro" Miraba las estrellas brillaban con fuerza. "Tengo miedo… No quiero estar solo"

Stanley se sentó a su lado. "Eso no ocurrirá y lo sabes"

"¿Y si dejas de quererme?" Cuestiono con miedo. "Dudo que eso pase"

"¿Qué pasa si alguien quiere alejarme de ti?" Esa posibilidad no puede ser eliminada. "Creo que lo enfrentaría y no permitiría que te llevaran lejos de mi"

"¿Prometes hacer lo posible para evitar eso?"

"No, no prometo eso" Dijo con un tono de molestia, hubo un momento donde ninguno hablo, Stanford estaba triste de escuchar eso, Stan sujeto el rostro de Ford con sus manos, juntando su propio rostro  con el de su hermano. "Prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para que no suceda" Una sonrisa en su rostro le demostraba a Ford que es verdad, provocando que en su cara apareciera una.

El futuro era muy impredecible, tenía miedo de él, de lo que pudiese ocurrir, no quería estar solo, seguro las personas se irían, porque los demás solo por un momento de su vida iban a pasar, luego estas se marcharían y tal vez nunca las volvería a ver, Stanley le aseguraba que fuese lo que existiera en el futuro, no tendría que enfrentarlo solo, nunca más iba a ser de ese modo, porque él estará allí y nada conseguiría separarlos.

Los problemas que pudiesen presentarse, no importaban porque tenía a la persona que más amaba consigo, la cual le enseño lo que más importa.


End file.
